


Канун Рождества

by damngoodcoffee (eva_s)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva_s/pseuds/damngoodcoffee
Summary: В канун Рождества в цветочный магазинчик Оби-Вана Кеноби приходит интересный покупатель
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Bail Organa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Канун Рождества

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArchieHabian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchieHabian/gifts).



> С Новым годом, Арчи!

— А теперь подберите мне вазу.

— Конечно, мадам, — подавив вздох, Оби-Ван подошел к зеркальному стеллажу. — Какую вы желаете?

Покупательница, преклонного возраста дама в мехах, с померанским шпицем под мышкой, сощурилась, оглядывая вазы. Взгляду этому позавидовал бы и штандартенфюрер из Гестапо, так что Оби-Ван не удивился бы, если бы вазы начали ежиться.

Помимо дамы в магазинчике был только еще один покупатель — высокий мужчина лет сорока пяти, со смуглой кожей и посеребренными сединой висками, в длинном синем пальто, на вид слишком холодном для этого морозного дня. Он терпеливо дожидался, пока Оби-Ван закончит с требовательной дамой, однако та не собиралась сдаваться легко: сначала она долго перебирала, из каких цветов составить букет — привезенные только вчера розы казались ей несвежими, альстромелии — помятыми, а хризантемы — банальными, — а теперь вот понадобилась еще и ваза.

— Вон ту, фиолетовую. Или нет, вот эту, в форме тюльпанчика... Да нет же! Молодой человек, я сказала «тюльпанчика», а вы даете мне какую-то башню! Вы же цветочник, разве вы не знаете, как выглядят тюльпаны?

Шпиц взвизгнул, придавленный рассерженной хозяйкой, и Оби-Ван едва не выронил вазу. В последний момент перехватив ее, он под придирчивым взглядом штандартенфюрерши поставил ее в ряд к пяти другим.

— Все не то, — ярко накрашенные губы брезгливо скривились. — Дайте-ка вон ту с верхней полки.

Оби-Ван со вздохом посмотрел наверх: там красовался тяжеленный стеклянный монстр, который можно было скорее использовать как орудие убийства, чем как вазу. Оби-Ван заказал ее случайно вместе с партией обычных и был уверен, что ее никогда не купят, а потому и поставил на самую верхнюю полку.

— Подождите немного, мадам, я схожу за стремянкой, — сказал он, прикидывая, как снять чудовище, ничего не разбив; тут над его плечом протянулась рука и подхватила вазу с поразительной легкостью, словно та была пушинкой, хотя Оби-Ван знал, что она весит прилично.

— Прошу вас, мадам, — раздался приятный низкий голос. Оби-Ван обернулся и увидел, как тот самый покупатель в синем пальто без всякого напряжения ставит стеклянного монстра на прилавок перед дамой. 

— Чудесный выбор. Ваш вкус безупречен, — похвалил обладатель пальто, кратко взглянув на Оби-Вана. Оби-Ван мог бы поклясться — в темных глазах на мгновение промелькнула усмешка.

— Ах, вы так любезны, молодой человек, — мадам, конечно же, растаяла. Оби-Ван ее понимал, у него и у самого сердце отчего-то забилось быстрее и сейчас с каждым толчком рассылало по телу волны приятного тепла.

Некоторое время его покупатели щебетали — Оби-Ван не вмешивался, просто наблюдая, словно за сценой из романтической комедии, — и дама наконец потребовала счет. Оби-Ван упаковал ей стеклянное чудовище, а мужчина вызвался помочь донести его до машины.

Когда они вышли — мужчина еще и галантно придержал даме дверь, хотя в одной руке у него был ее букет, а во второй сверток с вазой, — Оби-Ван разочарованно поглядел им вслед, сожалея о том, что тот скорее всего не вернется. Что ж, по крайней мере, он продал стеклянного монстра.

Однако вскоре колокольчик на двери звякнул снова, и давешний покупатель задержался у входа, отряхивая с пальто снежинки.

— Метель, — извиняющимся тоном сказал он, прежде чем войти внутрь. Оби-Ван почувствовал, что неудержимо краснеет, но сам не понял, почему.

— Спасибо, — искренне сказал он и осекся — благодарить за спасение от мадам Штандартенфюрерши было как-то глупо и непрофессионально, но он правда чувствовал облегчение. К концу года все ополоумели, а сегодня, в канун Рождества, день и вовсе был сумасшедшим — покупатели забегали в магазин, требовали елок, остролиста, игрушек, мишуры, и все это срочно, прямо сейчас, здесь, и Оби-Ван сбился с ног обслуживать всю эту нервную толпу. Немного поутихло только к вечеру — требовательная дама и обладатель синего пальто были единственными покупателями в этот поздний час.

— Не за что, — мужчина приятно улыбнулся; лицо его нельзя было назвать стереотипно красивым, но оно определенно было выразительным: высокий лоб, красивые карие глаза, аккуратная темная бородка с легкой проседью. Оби-Ван понял, что пялится, и поспешно отвел взгляд.

— Чем я могу вам помочь?

— Я хотел бы купить вон тот рождественский венок с остролистом, — мягко откликнулся мужчина, указав на последний из венков, что Оби-Ван сделал этим утром. Руки до сих пор болели от колючих игл, но венок получился красивым — мягкие серебристые ветви пихты, остролист, красные ягодки и апельсиновые дольки. В центре венка крутилась на веревочке золотая звезда.

— Супруга убьет меня, если я вернусь с пустыми руками, — покупатель комично приподнял брови. — Признаться, я должен был принести его еще позавчера, но забыл. А сегодня выяснилось, что все везде уже раскуплено — канун... Вы моя последняя надежда, Оби-Ван Кеноби, — он прочитал имя на бейджике Оби-Вана и улыбнулся.

— Конечно, сэр, — Оби-Ван отвернулся, чтобы снять венок. Теперь и он заметил кольцо на руке незнакомца. Конечно же, вряд ли такой приятный и галантный мужчина будет одиноким. Наверняка у него еще и дети есть, и ради них он проберется ночью в гостиную и положит подарки в чулки, развешенные на камине.

Оби-Ван прикусил губу; его самого в канун Рождества никто дома не ждал.

Упаковочная бумага кончилась; Оби-Ван, извинившись, вышел в подсобку за новым рулоном. Возвратившись, он заметил, что мужчина что-то дописал и убирает во внутренний карман пальто дорогую ручку. Оби-Ван не придал этому значения — мало ли, какие дела тот пытается успеть завершить до Рождества.

Они рассчитались; покупатель расплатился наличными, купюра была крупная, но, слава богу, под вечер у Оби-Вана была сдача.

— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил тот, когда Оби-Ван осторожно передал ему венок; их пальцы случайно соприкоснулись, и вечно замерзающий в прохладе магазина Оби-Ван ясно ощутил, насколько они горячие.

— Спасибо вам, — ответил Оби-Ван. — И счастливого Рождества.

— Счастливого Рождества, — ответил мужчина. Он рассеянно сгреб сдачу — довольно крупную сумму — и сунул ее в банку для чаевых.

Когда за незнакомцем закрылась дверь, Оби-Ван вздохнул. Сквозь заснеженное окно он увидел, как тот быстрым шагом идет к припаркованной у тротуара машине — дорогой представительской модели, и аккуратно пристраивает на переднем сидении сверток с венком, прежде чем сесть за руль и уехать.

Проводив взглядом растворяющиеся в метели габаритные огни, Оби-Ван взял в руки банку и вытряхнул ее — завтра его ждал выходной, так что оставлять чаевые не было никакого смысла, можно будет как раз отнести собранное в церковь. Оби-Ван не был религиозен, однако в церковь иногда ходил — там было спокойно и красиво, и приятно пахло горячим воском и ладаном. Чаевые он традиционно загружал в ящичек для пожертвований.

Благодаря обладателю синего пальто сумма выходила немалой. Оби-Ван собрал разбегающиеся бумажки и монеты в кучу — и обнаружил, что вместе с деньгами на прилавок выпал картонный прямоугольник визитки.

Удивившись, Оби-Ван взял его в руки.

«Бейл Престор Органа, Сенатор», — гласила надпись. Ниже шли телефоны и адрес, а на обратной стороне бегло, но красиво было написано: «Если понадобится еще что-то снять с верхней полки».

Оби-Ван улыбнулся. Немного поколебавшись, он убрал визитку в бумажник. Пробило девять, и можно было закрывать магазин и отправляться домой, к камину, глинтвейну и теплому пледу.

Он не знал, почему, но теперь Рождество уже не ощущалось одиноким.


End file.
